Specly
by Gaby gab
Summary: This is just for my friends to be honest.
1. chapter 1

This is a fanfiction for my friends. Nor do I know how to make fanfictions but if you guys can help me, please let me know! I will apperciate it. This may be a thing if they like it. Happy Yaoi Day! - Gabba

Spe-Spec Ops?!

My name is Fluffy, this is my first day as a second year in Alienware College. I feel pretty nervous about it even if I am a second year here at Alienware Highschool. I'm wondering if my friends are even gonna be here in time. Man they always make me seem like a good guy but ... I wonder how Crazy feels about me after what I've said to him. OH HOW I REGRET SAYING IT TO HIM! Crazy is one of my oldest friends, he is very amazing at games console or pc. He is very competitive, I will always see him at comptetitions and I will always be there to support him. Whenever he looks at me I feel my heart stop beating for a moment to enjoy his face. The last competition which was in freshmen year ... I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I HAD TO CONFESS TO HIM! So I did ... and that is when I regret it ... I've should have kept my mouth shut about it but I couldn't help myself at all. I told him how much I love him not because he is good but how he is towards me, he made my world vivid ever since he helped me with those bullies. But what did I expect he's not gay or bi plus he loves another girl and I wish to be her. Once I told him about it, he didn't know how to react towards it so he gave me the silent treatment for the last two weeks even in summer when we usually hang out more often.

\- End of the intro -

enters the gate of the school*

Fluffy: I don't know if it's just me going insane or someone is literally calling my name.

Someone: FLUFFY!

turns around*

Fluffy: Hm...?

blushes*

Crazy: Yo! How your doing? Why haven't you talked to me in the summer?

Fluffy: Oh...Um...I don't know? Why didn't I talk to you?

( Of course I do know why but does he remember?)

Crazy: Is because of what you told me?

blushes even more*

Fluffy: W-What do you mean?! Of course not I was just very busy ya know!

(Nice job you goof)

Crazy: You sure?

Fluffy: Y-Ya I'm sure...So how's you and your crush?

Crazy: Ah ya about that... She rejected me but oh well there is plenty of fishes in the sea right?

Fluffy: Oh what a bum--

He grabs my hand and intertwines it with mine*

I blush even more*

Fluffy: Hey! HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Crazy: Sh! You are going to cause a scene! Anyways look I gave thoughts about your feelings towards me and I...

Fluffy: You what?

Crazy: I just don't see you in that way... I'D SAY WE STAY AS BEST FRIENDS! Our hand being intertwine like this is our resemblence of our bromance! *he smiles*

Fluffy: Oh! Ha ha!

dies in the inside*

FRIENDZONE

Crazy: So what class you have? Let me see!

We compare our classes*

(Turns out we have the same classes together. Goddamn it! I'M FRIENDZONED!)

Crazy: Let's walk over there together!

we walk into our 1st classroom together*

( I hope we sit together so I can keep looking at him!)

Teacher: Welcome class! I am your 1st period teacher. Mrs. Pootis. I will be assigning you to your seats!

( ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THEY STILL DO THIS? )

Fluffy: Mrs. Pootis may I go to the bathroom? I don't feel well when I get nervous.

Mrs.Pootis: *sigh* Fine. Go on ahead. Your seat will be over here.

She points where I'm going to sit.*

Fluffy: Thank you Mrs. Pootis I really apperciate it.

Mrs. Pootis: Now go on! You are wasting my time boy!

quickly walks into the bathroom and bumps into some random dude*

Random dude: Hey? Are you okay?

blushes*

Fluffy: Ya I'm okay...thanks for asking.

Random dude: You don't seem so. Where are you going right now?

Fluffy: To the bathroom...

Random Dude: Ya let me take you to the nurse.

He carries me like a bride to the nurse office*

Nurse: What is wrong with him?

Random dude: Seems like he's nervous and well just as he gets nervous he tends to have a stomach ache.

Nurse: I'll take care of him then thank you for letting me know.

Random dude: May I stay with him though? Just for a bit I forgot to introduce myself to him.

Nurse: Go on ahead.

he comes up to me*

Random dude: Herro derro! My name is SpecOps nice meeting ya! *he smiles*

Turns red*

Spec Ops: Hey are you hanging on?! You are giving off some strong heat ya know!

passes out *

~ And this is when my turned upside down~


	2. Chapter 2

Fluffy just started his 2nd year of highschool, already friendzoned. Until a new guy named SpecOps came into his life. May this day continue. Day 1 still.

Could it be?

wakes up*

Fluffy: Hm...Why do I feel so heavy?

looks down*

Fluffy: Uh...No wonder... Why does he care about me so much we just met???

hears Ops snore*

Fluffy: But I don't mind it. It's adorable to see him like that with his glasses and his fedora...

Ops sneezes*

Fluffy: AHHHHHH HE IS SO ADORABLE WHO MADE THIS DUDE. HE IS JUST SO ADORABLE!!

covers my mouth and begans to whisper*

Fluffy: Crap I am going to wake him up! I'm such an idiot if I wanted to enjoy this!

nurse opens the curtains*

Nurse: Oh! How are you doing? Feeling great already? Well hurry up go back to class!

Fluffy: *whisper* Just to think she is a sweet nurse. Pft. Who am I kidding.

Ops wakes up*

SpecOps: Hm? W-wha! AH IM SO SORRY I DROOLED ON YOU! FORGIVE ME

blushes*

Fluffy*whispers* Can this guy get any cuter?!

SpecOps: Oh hey it seems like you are doing better now. I'm glad you are. Also you forgot to tell me your name you goose.

Fluffy: M-my name is Fluffy nice meeting you Ops. Sorry for the trouble.

SpecOps: It is okay. I just didn't want to leave you there alone with no help so I decided to help you out.

SpecOps: We should start heading to class though. Who is your teacher?

Fluffy: Mrs. Pootis.

SpecOps: That is ironic. I have her as well!

Fluffy: O-oh really then we should start heading there right now before it ends!

SpecOps: Haven't you heard?

Fluffy: About what?

SpecOps: This isn't your average college anymore.

Fluffy: What do you mean?

SpecOps: Meaning that this is just pure fight. Who ever loses dies because in this world no one accepts losers.

Fluffy: What the hell! What kind of butterscotch is that?!

SpecOps: It's just how this college works now. Everyone is being competitive so they might as well make it a death match. Now to think of it. It's no longer a college anymore just an arena for gamers.

Fluffy: This is just insanity!

SpecOps: Indeed it is. The new chairman lost his own mind. Don't know why but I don't want to ask about it nor know about it.

Fluffy: So now what?! What is even the point of this schedule if it doesn't even matter! What a waste of paper I say so!

SoecOps: We must go out quickly. People are already creating guilds.

Fluffy: Goddamn it! Why does it have to be like this!

Fluffy:...

SpecOps: Hey are you okay?

Fluffy: MY FRIEND I NEED TO FIND HIM! LESS CHIT CHAT MORE RUNNING THEN! THANKS OPS BUT I NEED TO GO!

runs out of the nurse office like sanic*

SpecOps: Wait hold on!

he holds my hand*

SpecOps: Take me with you... I would love to work with you. Please don't leave me here...

 _~So I took him with me and a new adventure begins~_


End file.
